Conventionally, there has been known a method for producing an annular magneto coil by combining a plurality of magneto coil components in a circumferential direction. The production method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-235186 (Patent Document 1).
According to the method for producing a magnetogenerator disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of magneto coil elements having recesses and projections formed at coupling portions are coupled to each other by engaging the recesses and projections with each other. The obtained magneto coil is placed within a housing, and thereafter the housing is cooled down. Since the housing shrinks as it cools down, the magneto coil is shrink-fitted on the inner peripheral surface of the housing.
In addition, mechanical structures and electric/electronic components such as the magneto coil described above have been fabricated from a dust core compact obtained by pressure-molding soft magnetic powder filled into a mold.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-235186